Fight
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: Fights didn't happen often in the Titans Tower. Especially not like this, never like this. ONESHOT ROBRAE


_**My brother just tried to scare me...but failed miserably. He ended up scaring my dog instead of me and the animal ended up attacking him -_-**_

* * *

Fights rarely occurred in the Titan's Tower.

Sure, there was the occasional argument, and sure that sometimes led into a fight. But it was never anything serious, maybe a silent treatment for a day, but other than that, not a big thing. Most of the time the 'fight' ended at the end of the day.

Not like this, never like this.

It wasn't a secret that both birds on the team were insanely stubborn, so yes, them disagreeing on something was expected since the beginning. But after seeing how close they got, the whole team doubted they'd ever fight, especially when they started dating.

They always saw eye to eye, always knew what the other meant, knowing when to step in or not. It was their 'thing'.

But now, with Raven fighting to keep her cool and Robin standing across from her, his jaw clenched and breathing heavily as he tried to do the same. The rest of the team had no idea what they should do.

It was almost like they were the kids, watching their parents fight. Which was ironic if you took note of the fact that Cyborg was the oldest of the Titans.

Point is, a kid in that situation wouldn't know what to do, they could just watch as their parents argued heavily with each other. Completely powerless to do something to stop it.

That's how Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy felt at that moment.

It had started out as a small argument, which wasn't unusual, just not very common. But as both of their tempers flared, the 'small' argument grew into a big one and sooner or later, they were yelling at each other. Raven's yelling a little toned down in order to keep her emotions in check, her voice hardening the more she talked.

The longer the 'argument' lasted, the more hurtful words were spoken. Beast Boy _swore_ he could hear both of their hearts break at some point...or it might have been just another window, he couldn't really tell the difference over the loudness of their voices. And frankly, he was getting a headache, his sensitive hearing wasn't meant for listening to his friends yell at each other.

Most of the windows already had cracks in them, some of them even exploded. Cyborg flinched as the TV screen broke, not really thrilled about having to fix it...again.

Finally, after what seemed like _hours,_ Raven's eyes glowed white, making the others think something was about to explode again. But instead, her soul-self took over and she disappeared right before their eyes, no doubt in her room or on the roof.

Robin clenched his fists and made his way towards the gym, figuring the punching bag would be a better target for his anger than the wall. The walls in the Batcave were hollow, so he didn't have to worry about breaking his hand if he punched the wall out of anger, he didn't think the walls in the Titan's Tower worked the same way.

Cyborg sighed and shook his head as he walked out of the room to get the supplies to fix the things Raven broke. Both of them were acting like children, although he was smart enough not to mention that.

This left Beast Boy and Starfire alone in the room, with one glance at each other, the decision was made. "I'll go talk to Raven..." The green changeling muttered.

Starfire nodded. "Then I shall go do the check up on Friend Robin."

"Good luck," they told each other, knowing they were going to need it when it came to two certain pissed off birds.

* * *

It probably wasn't the best idea for _Beast Boy_ to check on _Raven,_ but it was a better option than the alternative. Yes, Raven scared him to the point of cowering in fear, but Robin flat-out _terrified_ him.

Besides, he could take a beating from his dark teammate, he got used to it by now.

Starfire wouldn't be a good option to talk to Raven either, she was much too happy and naive for the half-demon. And while Robin certainly had a dark side as well, he always watched himself whenever he was around Starfire. He made sure to be gentle so he wouldn't offend the alien, which worked as an advantage whenever something like this happened.

Although she never had to use it, Raven was usually the one that went to talk to him whenever he lost his cool. But seeing as that wouldn't be an option that day, Starfire had to step up.

Beast Boy didn't do it very often, but he could switch to serious mode as easily as Robin could make a back flip. He just preferred to stay goofy and childlike to keep him from thinking about his parents and going insane. But if he wanted to have a conversation with Raven while she was _this_ angry, he needed to flip his mental switch.

He quietly made his way to the roof, walking rather slowly to drag the moment a bit longer, he wasn't all too eager about facing the half-demon's wrath. She definitely wasn't in her room, her scent was old when he passed it, proving that she hadn't been in her room since she woke up, which meant that she was most probably on the roof. The place she always went to whenever she was upset or needed the silence.

It was a well-known fact in the tower that if Raven ever went missing, she was on the roof.

Beast Boy pushed the door to the roof open just a little bit, wide enough for a mouse to slip through. He shifted into the aforementioned animal, making it easier for him to walk up to his teammate quietly. God knows what she would do if he startled her.

She was meditating, her legs were crossed and her eyes were closed while she floated a little bit in the air.

About two feet behind the sorceress, his mouse form got covered in black energy, he squeaked as he levitated in front of Raven, her hooded face anything but amused.

"Just stop, I already sensed you while you were on your way here." She spoke, her voice a lot calmer than before, but still having that slight edge of anger to it. It was different than what Beast Boy was used to, normally her voice would be calm but laced with annoyance. (Most of the time the annoyance was because of him.)

She put him on his feet, allowing him to shift back. He stood beside her, unsure what to do next.

"Uhm..." he really should've thought this through, he had _no_ idea how to start.

Raven sighed and opened her eyes, dropping from the air in the process and allowing her feet to dangle slightly over the edge of the roof. She lowered her hood, allowing Beast Boy to see her face and the pointed look she shot him, without turning her head to face him.

"I'm not going to talk to Robin if that's what you're aiming at. And I'm _most certainly not_ going to apologize."

He expected this, both of them were too damn proud to give in. But instead of showing disappointment or anything, he responded by shrugging and sitting down beside her, mimicking her action of dangling her feet over the edge. Although it looked much cooler when she did it, being slightly taller than him.

Deciding to try and calm her down a bit before bringing up the topic of Robin, he switched tactics. Besides, if he just harassed her about he-who-must-not-be-named _his_ life would be at stake, especially while they were sitting so close to the edge.

"You know, when I was upset or angry, my mom used to tell me jokes, and if that didn't work, my dad would take over and do all kinds of silly things to make me laugh. Or at least smile." He confessed.

Raven tensed for a moment, her eyes widening a bit. Parents were a sensitive subject for the Titans, seeing as all of their parents were dead. Excluding Raven's parents, but Trigon wasn't really a loving father and Arella didn't stick around long enough before Raven got taken to Azarath for them to develop a mother-daughter relationship.

Even with Robin- the person she knew _everything_ about -it wasn't an easy thing to bring up. Especially with him, his tragic backstory wasn't really something you'd talk about during a nice friendly conversation.

Finally, she calmed down enough to respond, although her voice was a bit strained. "I hope you realize that making jokes and acting silly won't work with me. It might just make it worse."

"I know," he answered simply, shrugging his shoulders as he stared at the city. Making the half-demon wonder just what _exactly_ he was trying to reach with this.

Beast Boy would never tell her that it was just a statement to break the ice, for her to lower her defenses long enough for him to slip through and make conversation long enough until it was safe to bring up the topic of Robin. A trick he developed while working with Mento, it seemed to work.

And although he _did_ manage to calm her down, the second he mentioned Robin, all the defenses went back up.

* * *

Starfire didn't really have a method like that.

She flinched as the punching bag slipped loose from the chain it was hung on and hit the wall across the room. The poor defenseless object was beaten to the point of no recognition, almost as if Beast Boy decided to turn into a cat and attack the thing.

While it had just suffered from a beating from Robin. And all of his anger _still_ hadn't faded.

He was a lot less angry than he was before, yes, but he still had to remind himself to keep calm when talking to Starfire, while usually, it just came like second nature.

"Any reason you're here, Star?" He questioned, deciding he needed to take a break as he took a swig from his water bottle, glancing at the alien in question. Completely forgetting the fact that she couldn't see because of his mask.

He didn't bother to take some time to control his breathing as he put the bottle down and got another punching bag, the plan of 'taking a break' sounding stupid. His knuckles were probably bleeding by now, but frankly, he didn't give a damn.

"You and Friend Raven seemed to be...the upset," she stated carefully.

He paused for a moment, shifting his weight before delivering a harsh kick to the bag. "No need to worry, Star. Just a minor disagreement, no biggie." He replied casually, his voice and stance calm, but his attacks anything but.

The alien princess blinked, thinking his words through before deciding that he was lying. "I think it is indeed 'a biggie' as you call it and that it shall become a problem."

Robin tensed at her words but quickly covered it up by focusing his attention on the second punching bag that would be ruined that day. Of course he was worried that their 'minor argument' would become a problem, but then he reminded himself that it was Raven and that she was mature enough to focus her head in the game and not get distracted by her anger. Both of them were.

"Honestly, Starfire. You really shouldn't worry, we'll work it out, promise."

Starfire frowned "You really should not make promises you cannot keep."

The Titan leader sighed and stopped his abuse on the punching back, removing the bandages from his hand and wincing at all the blood on his knuckles as he made his way to his teammate.

He was angry, not stupid, he knew he should wrap his hands before taking out his anger on a punching bag. Although it didn't seem to help a lot, his hands could be wounded a lot more if he didn't bandage them.

He put on his gloves, ignoring the pain and not showing he was hurt either. Starfire's first instinct would be to get help when someone was injured, and usually that person ended up being Raven because she knew how to keep a clear mind in _any_ situation. And although he had no permanent problem with the half-demon, both of them needed to be separated from each other at the moment.

...Which the others didn't seem to understand, he was almost 100% sure that Beast Boy was talking to Raven now. Or at least trying to.

Robin placed a hand on the alien's shoulder, shooting her a smile in the process. "Really, we're fine. Just give us a couple of days to work it out."

"I do not think so, Friend Robin. Friend Raven has never destroyed so much whenever she is usually angry." Starfire muttered.

His smile faded a little, she had a point. It was really bad this time, but he knew his girlfriend would _never_ back down, it was one of the things he loved about her. But the thing was, neither would he.

Their stubbornness was one of the things they had in common, although neither of them could decide if it was a good or a bad thing.

* * *

The next day, it was Beast Boy who picked up on Robin's wounds. He couldn't see it, but he could recognize the smell of blood anywhere.

The changeling wrinkled his nose, pausing his game as he looked around the living room. "Why do I smell dried blood?"

Robin stopped himself from cursing and just shrugged, Cyborg and Starfire mimicking their leader.

Raven's grip on her book tightened a bit as she glared at her leader, he should really stop doing this whenever he was angry. One day he'd end up breaking some of bones by training so much, she just knew it.

With a sigh, she closed her book and floated towards her leader, using her magic to pull up her hood. Either completely oblivious to the stares of her friends or just ignoring it. The latter was more likely.

She stopped in front of him, calmly taking off his gloves to reveal his badly bruised hands, glad he didn't make a fuss and pull away. He just let it happen, his eyes carefully watching her, like always.

And although nobody could see because of the mask covering his eyes, both birds knew fully well his eyes were focused entirely on her.

The room stayed silent as the half-demon focused her energy on his wounds, stopping when the bruises faded and he could move his fingers without wincing each time. "You really need to stop doing this," she muttered, her voice in a monotone. And even though Robin wasn't sure if she was talking to herself or to him, he still responded.

"It was either that or I'd have punched a wall," he shrugged, a slight edge of playfulness to his voice even if he was dead serious.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned around, her book flew into her hand when she walked out the door, hiding the slightest hint of a smile that all of them knew was coming.

Cyborg smiled and shook his head, knowing that it wouldn't take long before the two made up.

He was proven to be right when they had to go take care of Dr. Light and Bane.

How those two ended up working together, they'd never know. But what the Titans _did_ know was that they needed to be stopped, immediately.

Robin resisted the urge to shudder when he saw Bane, the man who managed to break his mentor's- the great _Batman's_ -back.

While Cyborg focused on Dr. Light, the rest of the Titans focused on fighting the Gotham villain.

"Adiós, chica." Bane muttered, right before punching Raven so hard she flew back, coincidentally, against Robin.

Said Titan stopped her from sliding back even further and wrapped an arm around her waist, gently pulling her up. "You okay?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

Raven nodded, glaring at the villain who punched her before tilting her head slightly to look up at her boyfriend. "Just get Cyborg and work on taking down your Mexican friend back there, leave Dr. Light to me." She growled, her second set of eyes opening and glowing red.

She wasn't in a good mood to begin with, and she wasn't really fond of the former wrestler that was hurting her friends. Neither was Rage.

But despite that, Dr. Light needed to be taken down first, he was just making it harder for them by blasting the Titans whenever they were about to land a major hit on Bane.

Robin nodded and called for Cyborg to come and help them while Raven quietly slipped away and disappeared into the shadows, the same place that the people at Azarath _insisted_ she belonged in. In the shadows, were no one could see her, and where she could hurt nobody.

They made it pretty clear she was dangerous.

Dr. Light smirked as he saw the mechanic teen leave, thinking he was running away because no one could handle fighting the 'Great Dr. Light.'

"Miss me?" A dark voice hissed from behind him, rolling her tongue at 's' to create a hissing sound similar to that of snakes.

The man gulped and slowly turned around, his face going completely white in fear as he saw the demonic Titan behind him. She grew almost as tall as the buildings behind her, black tentacles pooling at her feet while her four eyes were glowing bright red.

"Can I go to jail now?" He squeaked.

When he was taken care of, Raven went back to focusing on Bane. Her and Starfire sticking to the air and creating as much damage to the villain as possible without accidentally killing him while the boys stuck to the ground and did the same.

As the police arrived (late, as always) both villains were already tied up. One of them looking extremely happy to go to jail, knowing he was safe from the cloaked Titan in there, while the other was cursing in Spanish.

And while Beast Boy and Starfire took up to the air and headed home already, Cyborg got in the T-car to do the same thing. Before Raven could follow however, Robin called her name.

She lowered herself to the ground in front of him, raising an eyebrow in question and making a small sound of surprise when he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers. She didn't resist though.

He smirked when she hurriedly flew home, her hood up to hide her light blush. He was still smirking when he put his helmet on and made his way towards the tower on his motorcycle.

* * *

 _ **I'll let you guys think of why they fought ;)**_


End file.
